


Smoke Rings

by xotragician_child



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Divorced Frank Iero, First Time Gay Smut, Frerard, M/M, Strip Show, lap dance, motel sex, stripper gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: With Frank just getting out of a hurtful and damaging relationship, he's lost in the big city when he stumbles into a strip club in search of cheap alcohol and even cheaper woman.When he stumbles across a dancer who seems to catch his eye.Inspired by Marilyn Manson songs.





	1. Touch Me Baby, Tainted Love

Dangerdays!Gee and Leathermouth!Frank

 

One

Frank walked into the seedy club, with all intents and purposes being set on getting pissed. Royally, solidly arse-faced.

He walked up to the bar, the rapidly changing multiple colours lights had already begun giving him a headache and that was the last thing he wanted to ruin his mood. He sat on the bar stool, his arm resting on the highly polished, beer bottle littered bar and turned, watching the scantily dressed dancers shaking their asses for money.

It intrigued him so, how they were so nimble and how they managed to cling to that pole and still make it so sexy. He’d never be able to do something like that and still make it appealing. He could either climb the pole, or be sexy about it, there was no two ways about it and he had decided that just there.

He picked up his short tumbler of whiskey and soda water and swirled it around in his heavily inked hand, watching, mesmerized by the rainbow spectrums of light as they danced over the female bodies on the raised platform.

He lifted the tumbler to his lips and took a sip, the cool ice hit his upper lip as the amber colored liquid slipped into his mouth. He swallowed it, the alcohol burning his throat as the soda water awakened his tongue with the harsh bubbles.

He glanced around at the rest of the men in the bar and noticed that most of them, unlike him, were all balding, middle-aged men either wearing homeless looking items of clothing or their three piece business suits.

Frank realised he must have at least been the youngest there. He looked down at his black jeans, his black stretched tank top that exposed his sides and his arms, and down at his boots and let out a sigh. He set his short tumbler down and ran a hand through his hair, his freshly cut, very short bristly hair and let out a sigh.

It was all her fault.

That woman of his.

Well, the woman that was once his.

Little Miss Jamia.

Frank felt a sour taste come up into his mouth and it had nothing to do with the carbonated water that tarnished the pure alcohol in the glass beside him.

The woman he had once loved, the woman he felt he should have been with forever, this heathen in a black dress of his. She had been the be-all and end-all of his life. She had been the one to pull him out of his depression; she had taken him off of the street that night. She had stopped him from wandering drunkenly into the street and getting run over.

She had put up with him for so long, for so many years. 8 fucking years. Frank was convinced that he was going to marry her; he was convinced she would finally be the one to tie him down and he wasn’t complaining.

Until he realised, with the help of his friends, that his girlfriend, was evil. He used to be happy, he used to want to go out with his lady on his arm, he would show her off like a prized possession and the little vixen fed on it.

All he wanted was for her to be happy, but he never realised that her happiness was from his pain. The woman he had fallen head over heels for was a nasty little she-devil. A page-written, by the book narcissist.

She put Frank down, ate away at his confidence to the point where he dreaded going out, where he dreaded being by himself and being alone to his own thoughts. She would constantly criticise him to his face, and talk about his friends behind their backs, even sometimes openly mocking them in their faces.

Jamia thought she was perfect, that she would do no wrong, and Frank believed her. He believed what she spun, that it was he that was always doing wrong and she fed off of his displeasure. But he soon realised that, with a heavy and shattered heart, that he had to get away.

And that’s where he was now; he had walked out, without giving his once-loved woman, a second glance. He had no idea where he was going. He didn’t often get a chance to go out when he came to visit Jamia in New York. He was just a poor Jersey Boy from the wrong side of the tracks in this big city with not much money to his name, wandering the streets for any sort of way to forget. To drown his sorrows in cheap alcohol and women.

Hopefully.

He took one last swig of his drink, the ice tinkling as it hit the bottom on the glass when he set it back down. He turned in his chair, slouching slightly with his elbows up on the bar. He let out a sigh just as the multicoloured lights went off, bathing the whole room in darkness.

Frank thought, at first, that it was a power failure until the very familiar beginning strains of Marilyn Manson’s cover of Tainted Love began to play. The stage was bathed in a soft red and white glow as a beautiful being creep onto the stage, leopard crawling right up to the edge of the platform before leaning backwards, grabbing the pole and lifting himself backwards up onto the steel limb. He slid around it, his movements like water, flowing and graceful. He wore nothing but a black, leather one piece and a black police-looking hat over his fiery hair. He slid down the pole just as Frank made his way through the throng of men, his jaw hanging on the floor, and stood right at the very edge of the stage.

The fiery redhead, slid down the pole, his legs crouching down, the muscle pulling very taut as he opened his legs suggestively and slowly stood up, his bare feet right by Frank’s face.

Frank looked up just as they redhead grabbed onto the pole and wrapped his legs around it, hopping up and twisting at a weird angle before he slid down and fell to his knees, crawling to the front of the stage with his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. He sat with his knees wide open in front of them all, his slim, long fingers running over his body slowly. Up his thighs and down again, with Frank’s gaze never leaving them for a second, as they ran up over his own crotch and up his front and into his hair.

The song slowly began to morph into a lighter beat, with the voice still playing out in a chorus, the last chorus, as the redhead rolled over and flashed his ass right in Frank’s face, shaking it slowly, rhythmically, sensually.

Frank grabbed his wallet from his pocket, fumbling with the catch before he pulled out any sort of note he could find. Was it a $1 or a $50, Frank didn’t know and he didn’t care. He held it out for the feisty redhead, who turned to look at him, his fiery locks hanging in front of his face. He crawled over just as another, equally skinny dancer climbed onto the pole.

Frank and the redhead locked eyes as he held out the money, the bill held between his two outstretched fingers. The sexy dancer stopped in front of Frank and eyed the note before he slipped it from Frank’s inked fingers and leaned down, slipping his mouth over Frank’s digits as he sucked on them slowly, his tongue running up their length and in between them.

Frank’s eyed widened as he watched the scene going on with his own two fingers, not quite sure of what was happening. The redhead pulled away and looked at Frank with his lip yet again tucked in between his lips.

“Why don’t you put those slicked up fingers to good use, sugar?” The redhead offered seductively and Frank’s jaw dropped as he gazed between his spit-slicked fingers and the suggestive gaze of the redhead in front of him, still shaking his ass slowly.

“I.. I.. Uh…” Frank managed, ignoring the tingling sensation he was feeling in his jeans.

“I finish in 10 minutes, go tell Bobby by the back door that GeeGee wants to see you.. Tell him, if he says no.. Tell him KitKats, kay..” the redhead said cryptically before he sauntered over to the pole and began grinding against it.

Frank stared at the redhead for a minute before his penis gave a funny jolt, waking him up from the inside. Frank shuddered and wandered off between the throng of men and made a beeline for the bar, where he ordered another drink. As soon as it hit the bar counter it was in Frank’s hand and the amber liquid was being chugged down his throat in one gulp.

Frank set the glass down with a sharp snap and his eyes began to water as the alcohol made its way down. He let out a sharp breath and wiped his mouth before he looked around for any sort of back door.

When he saw a huge, burly man in a tight, black t-shirt standing like a statue in front of a door that supposedly read “Dancers Only”.

Frank gave a shrug and wandered over to the burly man, who eyed his with a raised eyebrow.

“Dancer’s only, kid..” The bouncer said over the thumping music and Frank nodded.

‘I know! I can read! But..” he stifled a burp with his hand, “But I’m looking.. For.. Bobby?” Frank frowned, hoping he got the name right. The large man gave Frank a quizzical look and he knew he was talking to the right person.

“That’s me..” the man said as if right on cue and Frank nodded again.

“I’m supposed to meet.. GeeGee, when.. When.. KitKats, right?” Frank said in a jumble, hoping that it made any sort of sense.

The giant of a man, or at least Giant-like to Frank, stepped aside and opened the door, allowing Frank to go inside. Frank stepped in and the door was shut with a sharp snap behind him, making him jump. The music was a lot quieter in this particular room and it was unnerving but it still had a peaceful air to it. It was dark, so much so that it had Frank squinting to see where he was going, tripping over things and knocking his shins repeatedly until he stopped in his tracks, realising he had no idea where he was supposed to be going.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him and he jumped just as the lights came on, where he saw the redhead-Gee Gee supposedly- leaning against a wall with his hands on the light switch.

“Looking for something?” he asked seductively and Frank swallowed, staring at the seductive dancer who was sauntering towards him.

“I.. Uh..” Frank began, at a loss for words yet again.

“What’s the matter, stripper got your tongue?” Gee asked with a tinkling laugh.

“N- No…” Frank frowned.

“Well he does now..” Gee said when he suddenly crashed his lips into Frank’s, making him gasp and tense up, before he all-but melted into the kiss and opening his liquor-reeked mouth for the dancer to savour.

“Fuck..” Gee sighed softly as he pulled away and peeled the hat from his head, popping it on Frank’s head with a mischievous smirk.

“Hey there, sexy..” he whispered, chewing on his bottom lip as Frank tried for the umpteenth time to regain composure.

“Well you’re a little tense, sugar..” Gee commented and Frank shrugged, “Why don’t we loosen you up a bit, huh?” Gee winked slightly and lay his skinny arms on Frank’s shoulders, knotting his slim fingers behind Frank’s head.

Frank merely nodded, his eyes wide, mesmerized by the almost dirty-looking locks on Gee’s head, the shades of red, the black roots, the way they almost seemed to dreadlock naturally, in need of a brush. But somehow it seemed as though it had to be that way, as though it were a part of him and if it looked any different, it wouldn’t be the same person, the same essence.


	2. Got Love Songs in my Head, Killing Us Away

Two

Frank felt himself being led away from the sectioned door behind which the burly body guard stood. He gazed into the eyes of the red-haired dancer and noticed the shape of them were almond-like, feline with smatterings of brown in the olive green, clashing beautifully with his hair.

Gee turned in front of him and led him up a short set of stairs before they turned into a small alcove. Frank was pushed down onto a shabby, black leather sofa with a soft huff, bouncing as the springs groaned from his sudden added weight.

A black curtain was closed behind them by the dancer, dousing them in even more darkness. A small light was turned on, lighting the room up in a soft, magenta-colored glow. It was intoxicating, mixed with the smell of coconut and alcohol that mixed between the two secluded men.

"So.. So you're a guy, right?" Frank asked, clearing his throat as he flicked the police-cap up higher on his head so that he was able to see.

"Oh, I think you're about to find out.." Gee said rather demurely as he came slightly closer and bent down near Frank's face.

"I.. I've never.." Frank began, but trailed off, his cheeks washing with colour and heat at the sudden realisation of how boring he really had been in his life.

"Never what?" Gee asked seductively, biting on his bottom lip.

"Never been with.. Y'know.. A guy before.." Frank said rather gruffly, his eyes glancing elsewhere.

"Oho.." Gee said with an amused smirk, "I'll try and make your first time special.."

Frank wasn't entirely sure on the correct way of answering to Gee's statement, whether it was supposed to be some corny pick up line or even a simple thank you, he had no idea.

"So, sugar... Would you like a private dance?" Gee asked, stepping away from Frank with his hand on his hip that jutted out rather appropriately.

"I.. Uh.. Fuck yes.." Frank stammered out and Gee smirked softly before he disappeared, "Any special song requests?"

"Uh... Uh..." Frank's mind raced, millions of songs would pop into his mind at random times in the day and eventually ending up stuck somewhere in there for a while, but the moment he needed any fucking song, he couldn't think of any at all.

Gee raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and Frank tried not to sigh too loud, "W- What about.. Uh.." and color flooded Frank's cheeks.

"Mmm.." Gee uttered softly before he disappeared out of the confines of the curtains, leaving Frank all by himself. He tried making heads or tails of his situation, of his current positioning within the club, but his mind kept wandering, racing with all new possibilities.

Most of them being fuelled by his straining erection within his jeans, begging for any sort of touch or friction, when he internally promised himself that he would get there soon enough.

Gee returned not a moment later, wearing a rather different ensemble than earlier, and slid a small boom box in their little confined space with his foot. He closed the curtain behind him and flashed Frank a smile over his shoulder. He turned slowly with his palms out, doing a slow turn for Frank's own enjoyment.

Gee had one a really high pair of black boots, stopping just below his sculpted knees, he had on a short, black leather skirt and what seemed like a black leather vest that laced up in the front.

"Fuck.." Frank breathed as his eyes scanned over the man in front of him, the epitome of sex appeal standing right before him. Frank caught Gee's gaze and held it, watching Gee's eyes flash lightly with excitement as he stepped forward, bending over to press a button on the small box. The beginning strains of Sail by Awolnation began and Gee gazed up at Frank and tilted his head to the side before he slowly walked over, never missing a beat in his mile high stiletto boots. He turned and slowly shook his ass in Frank's face, his hands held above his face. He glanced over his shoulder before he lowered himself down, grinding himself in Frank's lap, barely creating any friction between them.

The heavy strains of the song ran through Frank, speeding his heart rate up tenfold as Gee slowed down and turned, suddenly crouching down on front of Frank, his legs opening wider and wider as he went lower and lower towards the floor. Frank caught sight of a pair of lacy panties beneath the leather skirt and his eyes widened. Gee ran his hands up his own thighs and his fingers barely grazed over his own crotch before his legs snapped shut and he went down on his knees, crawling forward towards Frank, who leaned back onto the couch, blinking repeatedly.

Gee's hands slipped between Frank's knees, opening his legs wider as his hands made a steady trail up the inner of Frank's thighs, neither noticing the song had just restarted itself again. Frank swallowed against the lump in his throat as he watched Gee crawl up from in between his legs and climb up onto Frank's lap. Gee lifted himself up, his legs on either side of Frank's as he slowly began circling his hips in time with the music, his hands still above his head as he bit on his lip. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the wall above Frank, his head hovering above the beyond-aroused man.

Gee lowered himself down slowly, his crotch pushing down against Frank's, causing him to cry out softly and tilt his head back at the rush he felt resonating from his lap.

"Hmm.." Gee muttered softly, rocking himself down against Frank as his hands slid further and further down the wall, "You like this, sugar?"

"Shit.." Frank let out a moan as Gerard's hand began trailing down his stomach to grip his belt, pulling it up slightly, the jeans pulling against Frank with harsh friction.

"Well how would you like to fuck me?" Gee asked and Frank's brain came to a skidding halt, his eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the dancer, his chest rising and falling as he panted with desire.

"S- Sorry?" Frank stuttered, his eyes widening.

"I want you to fuck me, pretty boy.." Gee muttered, his hand coming up to stroke through Frank's short hair.

"Oh god.." Frank breathed, his stomach doing a funny flip flop.

"How does that sound?" gee asked seductively, his hips rolling down against Frank, driving him all but batshit crazy.

"Fuck yes.." Frank moaned, his hands coming up to grip Gee's slight hips.

"Hmm, you have big hands.. I like a man with big hands.." Gee commented, his voice coming out husky.

"I wonder why.." Frank mused, half sarcastic as he thumbed soft circles in the grooves of Gee's hipbones..

"Because it feels a lot nicer when you're fucking me with them.." Gee said, making Frank sputter at the sudden abruptness.

Gee smirked naughtily down at the shorter man and bit on his lip, "So.. Do I at least get to know your name before I get to know your dick?"

"I.. its Frank.." was all he managed, his mouth sudden really dry.

"Frank, huh.." Gee said with a soft hiss, "I like it.. It's a name I'd wanna scream out when I fuck.."

"Oh god.." Frank groaned softly, repositioning himself on the couch, the leather squeaking under his jeans.

"So tell me, Frank.." Gee whispered over the music, his lips dangerously close to Frank's ear, "Where would you like to fuck me?"

"I- I have options?" Frank asked, leaning back to look at Gee.

"Well you could fuck me here.." Gee muttered, running a hand over the leather couch cushion, "Or there.." he leaned back, almost to the point where Frank thought he was going to fall, and his hand caressed the black floor.

"Or?" Frank asked, noticing the pause in Gee's sentence.

"Or.." Gee repeated, coming up slowly, "Or everywhere.." he whispered, biting on his lip.

"Wait.." Frank said, his brain again on skidding brakes, "Am I paying for this special treatment..?"

"Well.." Gee began, running his hand again through Frank's hair, "Usually my customer pays for this sort of treatment.. But.. I like you, Frank.. And it's my birthday and I want to feel a bit special for today, so no.. I just want you to fuck me.."

"It's your birthday?" Frank asked with both eyebrows raised.

"It is indeed.." Gee smiled.

"And- And you're spending it here?" Frank suddenly blurted out and Gee stared at him.

"Yes.. Is there a problem for me to work on my birthday.." Gee said rather bitterly and Frank realised his mistake.

"No.. I.. Uh.. Shit... I mean.. I was only asking if, y'know.. Why you'd be here working when you should be celebrating with friends.." Frank shrugged.

"In case you didn't notice, I don't really have the money to celebrate.." Gee said as he climbed off of Frank's lap and kicked the small box in the corner, silencing it, "Are we gonna fuck or what?"

"Well.." Frank began, rolling his tongue in his mouth lightly, "We can.. But.."

"But what?" Gee snapped, slightly impatient, "If I ruined your mood then go.."

"I don't want to go.. Unless you come with me.." Frank said and Gee looked up with a frown.

"Beg pardon?" Gee said roughly.

"Let me take you out for your birthday.." Frank blurted out and Gee's eyes widened.

"You.. You'd do that?" Gee asked, his voice softer, genuinely surprised.

"Sure.. Everyone should celebrate their birthday... I guess.." Frank added with a shrug.

"I.. uh.." Gee trailed off, his hands on his hips, his head cast slightly down with a frown knitting his brows.

"What?" Frank asked, scooting forward on the sofa.

"Where will we go?" Gee asked.

"Out to eat? A nice restaurant..?" Frank offered.

"No..." Gee said flatly, taking Frank by surprise.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a god damn stripper, Frank.. I don't belong in some fancy ass restaurant... I feel out of place in a goddamn Wendy's.." he said with a wave of his hand.

"So what? You think I fit in there?" Frank asked, standing up, he watched Gee's eyes scan over his heavily inked body and a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Fine.. Fucking fine..." Gee said with an eye roll, "Let's go and be fancy fuckers.. But.."

"But?" Frank asked, frowning as he took a step or two forward.

"I still want you to fuck me.." Gee said with a hopeful glance at Frank.

"Well it'll be at your place then because I don't have any place to go to.." Frank said with a small sigh.

"You're homeless?" Gee asked with a surprised inflection to his voice.

"Nah.. I live in Jersey... I was here... well... It's a long story.. But we can rent a hotel room somewhere.." Frank shrugged.

"Fine.." gee said with a sigh as he walked out and turned down the slight passageway.

"Uh.. Are you going to get changed?" Frank asked as Gee rested a hand on the doorknob, before he turned.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" he asked, frowning.

"You're.. Wearing a skirt.." Frank muttered awkwardly, scratching behind his ear.

"Oh shit.. Right.." Gee muttered, turning and flouncing passed Frank, "But I'm keeping the boots on..."

"You better.." Frank called out as Gerard disappeared behind a cheesy Japanese screen to undress.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Gee asked.

"Because they're as sexy as fuck and I want to see you in them later.." Frank said, rather confidently. Was it the alcohol? Was it that Gee wasn't looking right into his soul with those gorgeous eyes?

No idea, but he felt a hell of a lot more confident when Gee was a few feet away. He wasn't sure what it was about this dancer, but he was certainly taken by him.

Frank wasn't even sure what this made him, his whole life he had been straight, never even glancing at any of the boys in the gym showers, but here he was, taking a male stripper out to dinner.


	3. Take My Tears and That's Not Nearly All

Three

"There." Gerard muttered as he stepped out from behind an old oriental screen, dressed in rather normal attire, especially with his current job.

Frank sat on the faded, torn sofa in the corner and waited patiently for the dancer to finally pick an outfit. It had been almost a half an hour before the redhead finally appeared, dressed in a very tight pair of leather pants, the boots he had previously worn that Frank told him to keep on, some sort of sheer-material top hung from his frame with an old jacket that clung to his body in all of the best ways possible. Frank swallowed languorously as he looked up at his date, unsure of whether he was able to express words or not, but he tried.

"You- You look.. Good.." He cleared his throat softly, standing up.

"Thanks.." Gee said with a simple turn up of his lips before he shoved his hands in his pockets and managed to jut his hip out slightly, "Are we going to get going, sugar?"

"Oh," Frank blushed, "Right."

Gee walked to the door and pulled it open for Frank, who walked past the gorilla-sized bouncer, and turned, holding his tattooed arm out for his date. Gee wrapped his skinny arm around Frank's and held onto it as they wormed their way through the tables of men. A few of them turned to look at Gee as he passed them, vague recognition struck each off their faces as they recognised the redheaded figure gracefully sauntering past them on the arm of some sort of tattooed hobbit.

Gee merely ignored all of them, even those who would grab or spank his ass as he walked by and Frank was amazed at how he managed to do it. If it were him, he would have turned around and aimed a solid blow to their noses, but then again, Frank wasn't exactly a stripper, he wasn't used to being subjugated and condemned as cheap just for dancing to make a living.

Gee was.

And apparently it had been long enough of a time where he just didn't care anymore, either that or he was really good at hiding it. Either one fascinated Frank, this being holding on to his arm fascinated him in general. The way he walked, talked, held himself, the way his hair flowed from his head like a bright burst of flame, the way his green eyes sparkled like the sun glinting on water, even in the dark. His pale skin pulled taut over his skinny, curved body, the way he was able to walk in those shoes, it was fascinating all at once and Frank had to know.

He had to know everything, every tiny, unnoticed detail, he had to know everything about this saddened soul, even if it took him all night. It somehow seemed better than getting totally and utterly pissed. Even by some small degree, it was better, at least he wasn't alone.

"Where are we going?" Gee asked as they made their way outside, still linked arm in arm.

"Well.." Frank began, looking from side to side down the current street they were on, "To be honest, I don't really know this place too well, I'm from out of town.. Do you know of any places?"

"Lots.." Gee shrugged, "None that I'd go to.."

"Why?"

"Because I don't belong there.."

"What would you like to do for your birthday, Gee?" Frank looked up at the dancer, who was now even taller with his heels on. Gee looked back solemnly and bit onto the corner of his bottom lip.

"I'd really like to not go out in public.. I don't feel very comfortable in society.." Gee shrugged and Frank found himself nodding for some unknown reason.

Sure, society did give him a scowl and a disconcerting glance at times because of the amount of ink he had in his skin, and often would find himself unfazed by it, even with all the bible-bashing he faced in only one trip to the grocery store, he still wasn't sure why he was nodding.

Was it empathy?

Sympathy?

Agreeing just to get a cheap fuck?

He didn't know, but here he was, still doing it.

"So, then what?"

"There's a motel around the corner, why don't we just get take out.. Same thing, you're buying me dinner.. I don't think I have enough confidence in me to be a fancy fucker anymore." Gee shrugged and Frank gestured to the street. Gee turned on his needle-thin heel and walked down the street with Frank, his shoes clicking softly against the concrete, deafening in the silence between them.

"So you're from Jersey, huh??" Gee asked softly, breaking Frank's reverie. He looked up, blinking profusely, when he finally realised he was being spoken to.

"Oh... Uh.." Frank cleared his throat, "Yeah..."

"I grew up there when I was a lot younger.." Gee whispered, "Why were you visiting?"

"It's a long story.." Frank shrugged softly and felt his stomach churn uneasily, the mere thought of that woman made his whole body feel ill, like her mere mention were to start his organs failing and his muscles atrophying.

"You said so earlier.." Gee whispered and looked down knowingly at Frank, who pursed his lips, but remained silent.

Frank looked up as they turned the corner, a simple motel that seemed to have once been an old house, stood across the street, a bright red 'Open' sign hung in the window and a thought had occurred to him just then. Gee knew exactly where this motel was, and maybe it sounded rude and stereotypical, but if Gee wasn't a stripper and he knew where the motel was, it wouldn't cast any aspersions, but he was a stripper. How many other people had he brought there before, how many other customers had he walked with to that very motel, the motel they were entering as Frank's brain began to wander down roads he knew should be left untraveled.

They walked silently up to the small, wooden front desk where a middle aged, almost Hispanic woman sat, conversing with a small child beside her. Frank lay a hand on the top of the desk and the woman looked up with a cheerful smile, a smile that wrinkled slightly, showing her age.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Just one room please.."

"Beds?"

"One is fine.."

The woman wrote something down in a large book on her side of the desk and turned in her chair, picking up a set of keys off of a hook, handing them to Frank.

"Room 109.."

"Thanks.." Frank whispered, "How much?"

"It's $10 a night, $15 for a breakfast special.."

"A what?" Gerard asked.

The woman looked at him and smiled, "it's a room and breakfast in the morning.."

Gerard looked at Frank pleadingly, his olive eyes wide and imploring. Frank's heart melted slightly and he looked away, his cheeks turning rosy pink as he fished out his beaten-faded leather wallet. He handed the woman the $15 and he heard Gerard giggled with delight, the tinkling, soft sound was happy, and it was one of those rare giggles that made you also want to laugh just because you had to, your body almost needed to. Frank smiled, picking the keys up, threading his finger through the keyring as they made their way down the corridor.

"It makes no sense.." Gee muttered softly as they walked down the semi-dark corridor, again breaking Frank's silent vigil.

"What?" Frank asked as they stopped outside their room and Frank unlocked the door.

"We're in room 109 but we're on the first floor.." Gee stated and Frank frowned.

He did have a point, actually. That was rather strange, but Frank didn't really seem to be too bothered by it as he watched Gee shrug himself out of his jacket and lay it over the back of the small settee before turning to look at him.

"What?" Gee asked, tilting his head slightly but Frank was shaken out of his stare and looked up at Gee, blushing.

"I was just.. In thought.. It happens often... I just sort of.. Drift off.." Frank shrugged, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Oh.." Gee smiled slightly and perched himself on the armrest of the settee, Frank felt the piercing stare of Gee's eyes on him and he looked up.

"What do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"I.. Well.." gee frowned, "I suppose.."

"You suppose?"

"I'm hungry, yes.." he began tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, "But not for food.."

Frank frowned in confusion, not completely following what the redhead was saying. It made no sense to him, what else could he possibly be-

Oh..

Frank's eyes widened slightly as Gee hopped off of the armrest and sauntered towards Frank, cornering him near the door.

"I want you, Frank.." he whispered, tilting his head to the side innocently.

"O-Oh.." Frank sputtered softly as Gee's fingers wrapped around the neck of his stretched tank top and pulled him away from the door. Frank followed obediently and let out a huff when he was sat down on the end of the bed. Gee let go of him and wandered to the window, closing the curtains slowly. Frank watched with baited breath, unsure of what was going to happen next, he had never so much as kissed another man before Gee and now here he was in some cheap motel with a male dancer about to have sex.

It was a productive day, to say the very least.

"Now you.. Just wait there.." Gee whispered, his finger pressed against Frank's lips when the younger man opened his mouth to reply.

Gee turned slowly and sauntered to the small door set in front of the bed, flipping the light on as he opened the door to what Frank assumed to be the tiny, matchbox-sized bathroom.

Gee slipped inside and the door closed. Frank let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and ran his hand through his bristly hair before he kicked off his shoes, tapping them aside with his foot before he brought his feet up, peeled off his socks and threw them on top of his shoes. He sat where he had been told and waited, his hands in his lap, the hard on that had only recently dissipated was slowly creeping back into his jeans, making them feel far too tight for their own good. Hopefully, they would be off soon.

"Frank?" Frank heard Gee's voice and he looked up from studying his inked hands. He felt his heart skip a beat and his brain melt into goo. His eyes widened and his mouth went as dry as the desert in summer.

"F-.." Frank began but trailed off, at a loss for words.

Gee strode forward slowly, his one hand resting on his hip and the other laying at his side. He had on his boots that Frank had requested, he had on a sheer pair of stockings that came to a halt mid-thigh, pulled into place with garters. A pair of soft, frilly panties graced his hips tucked under a sheer teddy-like nightie that had a split down the middle from a point midchest, the material opened over his stomach, exposing the soft alabaster of his skin.

All of it black.

He flashed a soft smile at Frank, who was far beyond comprehending words at any given point, and walked closer, "Is this okay?"

"Fuck.." Frank whispered, still in shock, and Gee smiled again.

"I'm glad you like it.. I was hoping to make your first time with a man less awkward, does this help?"

Frank nodded simply, looking up at Gee as he stopped right in front of him. Frank looked down, his face in lie with the very top of Gee's stomach. He couldn't help it, he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. Gee mewled softly, swooning at the gentle touch that he hadn't expected and Frank's mouth continued to move over his flesh without lifting his lips, tasting and feeling every inch of the exposed midriff of this supple dancer.

"You look like an angel.." Frank whispered when he finally let go, he looked up with a hint of satisfaction at the expression on Gee's face. He looked flustered, out of breath, lusting and.. Simply, excruciatingly beautiful.

Not sexy.

Beautiful.

It was so different to the persona he put on on stage, so different to the way he acted and behaved in the club, he was being his real self with Frank and he couldn't have asked for anything more than that. He didn't want to know how hard it must have been to put down his guard for a stranger, he didn't want to know what it had taken just to do something so simple. And yet it wasn't so simple. It sounded so simple, but he knew it wasn't.

It had taken him so long to open up to Jamia, so long to trust her, to be who he really wanted to be. And look where it had gotten him, he knew how much of a struggle it was just to be yourself around someone who doesn't even know your last name, but here was the example, right in front of him.

"I am no angel, Frank.." Gee looked down with sombre eyes and Frank merely leaned forward, placing more soft, heated, slow kisses to Gee's belly, leaning down to place his lips on his belly, making the redhead gasp and sway slightly.

"Frank.. Wait.." he whispered and Frank paused, looking up. Gee looked flustered, he looked confused and he looked irritated, Frank couldn't help but feel guilt pool in his belly when he saw Gee's face.

"What? Did I do something?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Gee whispered softly and moved away, his arms wrapped around his stomach, Frank's eyebrows rose.

He had asked, yes. But he hadn't expected an honest answer from Gee, because he was so used to everyone else lying and saying 'no',

"What did I do?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why did you bring me here? Why are you doing all this for me? Giving me a place to stay for the night, dinner, breakfast.. Why are you being so nice to me.."

"Be- Because it's your birthday.." Frank stated, a half-truth.

"Is that the only reason?" Gee asked, standing by the window.

"I.. I just.." Frank looked down, "I just wanted to be with someone tonight.." he admitted , his voice cracking.

"Then why didn't we just fuck in the room at the club?" Gee asked rather abruptly, causing Frank to cringe and look down.

"Because.. I.. I wanted to do something nice for somebody and maybe I would actually be appreciated for once.." Frank looked down at his hands.

"For once?" Gee asked and Frank heard him come closer, "What are you talking about?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend.. After 8 years.." Frank finally admitted, "And I wanted to do something nice for someone without being guilted into doing it, and to finally feel appreciated for once in my life.. I wanted someone to look at me and actually feel happy that I'm around.. Not want to belittle me just for walking this planet.. I just.. I wanted to be with someone and not feel alone for the first time in forever.." Frank rambled out rather quickly, happy that he had gotten it out of his system, but again he instantly felt guilty for dropping that on someone he had just met.

"Oh.. Frank I.. I didn't know.. I thought.." Gee whispered, laying his hand on Frank's shoulder, causing the younger man to look up.

"What? You thought what?" he asked softly.

"I.. I don't know what I thought.. I'm just not used to my.. Well.. Clients, I suppose, being this nice to me.. At all.."

"Yeah well.." Frank shrugged glumly and Gee cupped his cheek and bent down, hovering above him.

"I appreciate you, Frank.." he whispered softly, his eyes staring into Frank's own, making his inside turn to jelly and his heart race.

"Really?"

"More than you think.. You're.. You're being nice to me and you really aren't even asking for anything in return.. You aren't hitting me or slapping me or.. Or yelling at me.. You aren't forcing me to take drugs and you aren't kicking me out for not sucking your dick yet.. That means the world to someone like me, Frank.."

"I.. I would never.."

"I know.." Gee whispered, leaning closer to Frank's lips with his own, "You're doing the nicest thing for me right now, the one thing I've never had.."

"What's that?" Frank asked, feeling Gee's hot breath on his lips.

"Loving me.." Gee whispered softly before pressing a kiss to Frank's lips, a tender, earnest kiss that sent sparks through Frank's system, a strange feeling that managed to ignite something deep inside him, something buried that should have stayed that way.


	4. I Got a Crush on a Pretty Pistol

Four

"I.." Frank was taken aback by the sudden and honest reply by the skinny dancer in front of him. He didn't even think of it like that, he was just trying to be nice to the poor soul, he wasn't trying to make it seem so... irrevocable.

"Sorry," Gee whispered softly and looked down at the small man that was sat in front of him, his face a mix of shock, surprise and utter misery, "I didn't mean to make it sound so cheesy and cliché, but it's what it feels like to me."

"But I.. I mean.." Frank felt a wave of panic run over him. He didn't want a relationship with this man, he didn't want to grow feelings for him, and he certainly didn't want this dancer to have feelings for him. He didn't want to be tied down, especially after Jamia, and especially not to someone who had sex to make money, he wouldn't be able to cope knowing what went on behind those curtains, and he would know, because it was happening to him right now.

"What?" Gee asked, tilting his head to the side slowly, watching Frank with watery, overcast eyes, eyes that made Frank's heart feel like it was almost about to combust.

"I just.." Frank slid out from his perch on the bed, he stood up slowly and took Gee's wrists in his hands, "I just.. I wanted to.. All I want was.. I mean.. Oh god this isn't coming out right.." he ended off, frowning to himself.

"Just say it, all you wanted was a cheap fuck.." Gee whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "I know you did, otherwise you wouldn't have walked in there.. I just.. I was only saying that I appreciate what you were doing for me and everything.. I wasn't expecting you to.. Well.. I don't believe in Cinderella stories anyway.. You said you wanted to feel appreciated so, I was showing you that I appreciate you."

Frank frowned, Gee's words slowly sinking into his slightly thick skull, he suddenly felt like the world's biggest fool for thinking anything less, or more, of Gee. He was right, all Frank wanted was to get drunk and have some cheap one night stand to make him feel better. There was no denying it if they both knew it to be true.

"So... I.." Frank began when he was silenced by Gee's slim finger across his lips.

"Just be quiet.." He whispered softly and Frank didn't object, "You don't need to say anything, or apologise, I do this every day of my life, it's why I'm here, so don't apologise for letting me do my job.."

"I.. I don't want to have sex with you.." Frank blurted out, taking them both by surprise.

Gee looked him over for a minute, as though questioning his mental stability, a deep frown set in his perfect brows, "Why not? What's wrong with me?"

"No- No there's nothing wrong with you.. At all.." Frank added with a heavy breath, "I just.. I don't want to fuck you.. I want to spend the night with you.. For your birthday.. That's why I wanted to take you out to dinner, sex wasn't part of the plan, but if it happened, then it happened, if it didn't, then I wouldn't care.. I just want you to have a nice birthday at least.."

"Yeah right.." Gee scoffed softly and turned away from Frank, folding his arms over his chest as he stalked away, "You just say that.. You're just like the rest of them, the only reason you wanted me here was to have sex, I mean look at how you were acting in the club."

"Could you blame me, you were climbing all over me, you have to be totally emotionless to not feel hot and bothered with you behaving like that.." Frank replied, feeling hot around the collar as he looked at Gee, his eyes running over his body slowly, taking in every curve, every detail, every faded bruise, every scar, every wrinkle and red mark on his skin from the clothing.

"I thought that was all you wanted, and then you spring all these elaborate plans on me?" Gee turned, sighing exasperatedly.

"Big plans? It was dinner?!" Frank cried, his hands clasping his hair, or whatever was left of it, with tight fingers.

"That's big enough for me! I barely have food on a daily basis!" Gee yelled back and Frank froze in surprise.

"You- What?"

"Nothing." Gee stated softly.

"You don't have food?"

"Why would I have food, I can't be this skinny when I'm stuffing my face with useless waste." Gee waved a hand and Frank's jaw dropped.

"Do you have money for food?"

"Of course I fucking do!" Gee hissed in annoyance, "I can make almost $100 a night, more if it's busy, I just.. Choose to spend my money on more important things.." he replied flippantly.

"What could be more important than food.."

"Helping my brother feed his family, money for rent.." He waved a hand again and Frank was beyond words, this beautiful being was openly stating he had an eating disorder and Frank found himself instantly feeling sorry for him, instantly wanting to help him more than anything.

"But.." he began and Gee let out an annoyed sigh and began picking up his clothes.

"Just.. Stop, okay? I see you're not interested in me anymore and I'm not going to waste my time with this crap when I could be at work making some money.."

"No.. No wait.. I want you to stay.. Please.. I'll pay you to stay.." Frank held his hand out to Gee, who stood there, holding his clothing in his arms with a frown.

"You'll pay me to stay here with you?" Gee asked slowly, trying to comprehend what Frank had burst out with, "How much?"

"How much do you want?" Frank pulled out his wallet and looked up at the dancer with a soft, pleading expression.

"I would have made about $50 tonight so.." Gee bit his lip and Frank pulled out a $100 in notes and held it out to the dancer with a shallow bite of his bottom lip.

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"When do you want to go home?"

"I don't work the day shift," Gee tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and looked at the younger hand, taking the money slowly and sliding it into his jacket pocket, "I only have to be at work again tomorrow at 9pm.."

"Then stay the night.. I'll.." Frank ran a hand through his bristly hair, "I'll pay for a cab to take you home."

"Why?" he frowned, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Why do you have to question my motives?" Frank asked, feeling slightly annoyed by the constant questions.

"Because I have a right to be suspicious, I know enough to not just jump at the first offer of hospitality, how do I know I won't wake up with you about to stab m or rob me, or that I won't wake up at all..?"

"Has.. Has that happened you?" Frank asked and he watched as Gerard's eyes went glassy, as though remembering things he rather would have liked to be left dead and buried.

"Just.. Answer my questions.." Gee finally replied with a soft sigh, "Answer them and I'll stay.."

"I want you to stay because... I just don't want to be alone.." Frank looked down.

"What happened to you, Frank?"

"I told you.. My girlfriend and I broke up.. After 8 years.. I just.. I need someone out here, I don't know anyone here besides her and her dick friends.. Even if I have to pay a stranger, it's better than being on my own in this crummy room.."

"Fine.." Gee whispered, pushing the money further in his jacket pocket, "What do you want to do?"

"I.. Uh.. What do you feel like?"

"Are you offering food?"

"Do you want food?"

"I wouldn't mind.. Especially if it isn't coming out of my pocket."

Frank would have been offended if it were anyone else, he would have told them to get fucked if they put it like that, but coming from someone who never ate, and who couldn't really afford to, despite what he said, Frank didn't care, he was happy within himself to be able to help.

"So what do you want?" Frank asked and Gee bit his lip.

"I really don't care, but if you're looking at somewhere nearby, there's a pizza place around the corner and I know they deliver.."

"Great.." Frank whispered, and pulled out his phone, when it was suddenly flung out of his hand, skittering over the carpeted floor, smacking lightly against the skirting board. He frowned and looked up, but he was suddenly pulled into a hot and heated kiss. He let out a surprised grunt and felt Gee's arms wrap around his body, pulling him close. He melted slightly, exhaling through his nose as he kissed back, feeling their tongues rubbing against one another. He slid his hands up and over Gee's arms before knotting them in his fiery locks.

They pulled away from each other and Frank looked up into the fiery, molten hazel of the older man's eyes and felt all of the air leave his body, he tried to speak, to ask what had just happened, but words failed him, his lungs failed him, all he managed to do was let out a pathetic, morbid sounding wheeze.

"Don't.." Gee whispered, pulling Frank against him again, "I don't care about that.." he ran his hands over Frank's chest, feeling his body through his thin tank top.

Frank let out a slight whimper and pulled the slender male back against him, crashing their lips together, his hands sliding down over Gee's body, grabbing his hips, pushing their bodies together with little friction that made both of them gasp.

"I want you.." Frank found himself whispering against Gee's lips, "please.."

"Fuck, sugar.." Gee let out a breathless moan and began rolling himself against Frank's body, creating a heat between them in the chilly room.

"Let me love you.." Frank whispered, his lips trailing down over Gee's neck, leaving hot, wet kisses in his wake, making the redhead tremble and whimper like a small puppy.

"I want you inside me, Frank.." Gee moaned loudly as Frank began nipping on the heated flesh at the base of his neck.

"Fuck.." Frank breathed as he spun them both around and pushed Gee lightly onto the bed before he tugged roughly at the bottom of his top and pulled it up over his head and discarding to the floor. He pushed his jeans down with one rough movement, letting them pool at his ankles as he kicked them off his feet. He looked at Gee, whose eyes were wide and sparkling with lust, Frank knew he was staring at all if the ink on his body, he knew Gee was marvelling at every piece of it, his eyes skating over the ink with a moan of approval.

"Never seen tattoos before?" Frank asked, biting his lip as he stood at the foot of the bed and waited for Gee to finish. He decided to spin slowly and let Gee take in the rest, like the ones on his back and his legs.

"I have.. But.. Not this many.. And not this.. Interesting.." he whispered and Frank finished his full turn, he looked over at the redhead laying on the bed in front of him, a slow coil of heat pooled on his stomach and he bit his lip, tucking his thumbs into the sides of his boxers.

With one slow pull, his boxers were off and had joined his pants in the nearby pile. He stood there for a minute as Gee looked him over, watching his bottom lip disappear between his teeth, his eyes widening slightly when his gaze reached Frank's crotch.

Frank pushed the though aside and slowly climbed onto the bed, pulling Gee down, knocking his elbows out from under him with a huff. Frank slid between Gee's legs and ran his hands over the exposed skin of his thighs, making him moan softly.

"So pretty.." Frank whispered as he looked at Gee with hunger in his eyes, taking in the outfit all over again, the material over his stomach was draped at his sides, exposing his soft flesh, flesh that Frank had previously been kissing.

"W- Wait.." Gee whimpered and looked down at Frank, who looked up, his hands sliding between his legs.

"What is it?" Frank asked, his voice rougher, his throat dry, the anticipation growing with every second.

"In.. In my bag.." Gee looked to the side of the bed and Frank leaned over, looking down at the small handbag that was sitting on the carpet. He picked it up and handed it to Gee, who sat up slightly and began scratching. He pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Frank nodded slightly and put the bag down on the bedside table. He picked up the two items and set them down before returning to Gee. He lowered himself down on top of Gee and began kissing his lips with a slow, hungered passion that he needed to feel.

It had been so long since he had been this close to someone, maybe even a year, he didn't know, and he yearned for it, he ached to be close to someone, and for someone to want him as much as he craved them.

Frank looked up at Gee, who seemed breathless and flustered, his eyes wide and his lips parted. "What do you want me to do?" Frank asked in a rough whisper as he ran his fingers over Gee's collarbone, feeling the protrusion in his skin, sticking out far too much for his liking, almost in an unhealthy way.

"I want you to fuck me.." Gee moaned, "Please.. I.. I need it.."

Frank let out a moan, Gee's words resonating through his body, making their way through his nerves, making the ache between his legs even worse.

Frank ran his hands down over Gee's sides when he was pulled down, Gee's lips on his in a rough, tongue-filled kiss as their hips ground against each other in desperation. Frank gripped at the sides of Gee's panties, tugging at them with his deft fingers when Gee ran his hand between them and unclipped the garters holding them down. Frank slid the frilly panties down and pulled them up and off of Gee's legs, flinging them aside, Gee's legs still perched up on his shoulders. He looked down at the redhead and reached down beside him, grabbing the small tube. He pulled it open and squeezed some of the gel into his fingers, spreading it slightly with his thumb, feeling the velvety texture on his finger tips. He looked down at Gee and bit his lip, hoisting his legs up higher, his hand slowly disappearing from view, slipping one finger inside of Gee.

The redhead let out a grunt of pain, gasping slightly, when Frank paused, looking up at him. Gee sensed the pause and looked down at Frank with a small frown.

"Just.. Do one thing for me.." Frank began, removing his finger slowly, much to Gee's displeasure.

"What? Anything for you, sugar.." Gee breathed and Frank sat up slightly, adjusting himself on his knees.

"Don't fake it.. Please.. I know you probably do that, make your customers feel better about their tiny dicks.." Frank squirmed at the thought of Gee with anyone else, "But.. I don't want you to do that.. I just.. It doesn't make me feel any better.. I'd rather you are honest with me.."

"H- How would you know I'm faking?"

"I probably wouldn't notice.. But.. I'm asking this of you.. Whether you do it or not is up to you.." Frank bit his lip and Gee looked at him solemnly.

"And that's what you want?"

"I want your honesty.." Frank whispered and Gee looked at him, his eyes flickering over Frank's tired, disheartened face, before he nodded.

"I will.. I.. Oh.." he began slowly, but ended up moaning as Frank slid his finger inside Gee again.

"So much better.." Frank whispered softly, he could hear the difference now, the first moan that escaped Gerard's lips was a fake moan, exaggerated just for a boost to Frank's ego, but it didn't work, he could see through it right from the start. This time, however, it was a moan straight from Gee's stomach, it rippled as his body gave way with a small spasm, it travelled through both of them, knocking the air out of the room almost entirely.

"Fuck.." Gee muttered softly, far too softly to be for Frank's own benefit, but he managed to catch it in between his own unpaced breaths. He slid his finger out and back in, still having no idea what he was really doing, he hadn't the faintest idea what it was like to have sex with another man, but he assumed it must be something similar to a woman, just... different.

Gee looked down at the seemingly nervous male between his legs and he couldn't help but smile, and it made Frank blush quite red, "You can add another finger, sugar, you won't hurt me.."

Frank nodded slowly and pulled out, sliding another finger inside of Gerard, hearing him let out a low moan, his hips moving slowly against Frank's hand. His fingers sliding further inside, feeling the warmth encasing even this smaller part of his body was enough to make his brain reel and the hair on his arms stand up, shivers running down his spine.

"Fuck.." Gee let out, arching his hips up, "More, please.."

Frank sucked in a breath and bit his lip, "I.. More?"

"Fuck... Please.." Gee's voice began to crack, his breathing ragged.

Frank looked down at his hand, his two slicked fingers disappearing inside of this shivering mess of beauty splayed out in front of him.

More?

Frank looked at his hands, his hands were by no means small, on the contrary, he had quite big hands especially for his size. They were big bass player hands, the only reason he couldn't play the bass was because of his actual size, he had the right hands and he even managed to play the bass a couple times, but it wasn't comfortable, not like his guitars.

He slid his fingers out and managed to slick up a third finger before sliding all three back in. he looked up at Gee, whose mouth was parted wide, breathless gasps making their way to the surface as he slowly began rocking himself against Frank's hand. Frank was mesmerized by the movements of this slender body, the way it was able to roll so gracefully, so vulnerable, but so strong at the same time. He began rocking his hand back and forth slowly, feeling Gee clench and unclench around his fingers when he suddenly stopped, his breathing erratic and raspy.

"Please.. No more.. Just.. Just fuck me.." Gee moaned, his hips jerking slightly as he uttered the words Frank so badly wanted to hear. He pulled out slowly and looked at the condom beside him before picking it up and tearing it open with shaky fingers. He looked at it before rolling the condom on, the slight touch made him shiver as he picked up Gerard's legs and held them up higher.

"Just.. I've never.." Frank managed, panting as he pushed up against Gee's entrance, the heat making his stomach churn lusciously.

"Go, sugar.. I'll make you feel good.." Gee whispered as Frank swallowed hard against the nervous lump in his throat and nodded as he felt Gee's hands slide onto his own and grasp them with soft reassurance.

"R- Right.." Frank nodded softly and held his breath, slowly pushing his hips forward as he held Gee down against him. He pushed in slowly, watching as he slid inside Gee with anxious deliberation.

"Oh.. Oh god.." he heard Gee utter and he let out a slow breath, the tightness that encased his erection made his brain spin and his breath catch in his throat. This wasn't the first time Frank had ever had sex, not by a long shot, he had lost his virginity to one of his close girl friends in high school in some awkward romp during someone's birthday party in some awkward closet. He really was rather fond of that memory, as awkward as it was, because even though it was messy and awkward, it was with his best friend and there was no one else at the time that he would have wanted to be with.

And then sure, he had had sex countless times with Jamia in the beginning of his relationship, with it slowly dwindling to nothing, not even a hug when he got home.

The closest thing to any sort of homosexual experience he had ever been a part of was during his first and only year in college with his roommate James, or Jimmy as he preferred to be called.

They had kissed once, in a drunken dare, and Frank almost threw up, it tasted like vodka, pork rinds and pot. It was the first and last of his gay affairs and he thought it would remain that way, but now here he was.

And this just felt so different to sex with a woman, it was more intense, more pleasurable. It made him feel raw, animalistic, it made his body feel right, like this is how it was supposed to have been from the start, and now that he's been here, he could never go back.

He pushed the thought aside, setting his sudden homosexual epiphany aside for when he was done.

Frank slowly thrust all the way in and he let out a gasp at the intense thrill of pleasure that sky-rocketed through his nerves, making his brain scream. He slowly slid out and took in a shaky breath before he thrust back in a lot harder, the feeling tripled tenfold through his body and almost made him collapse, he let out a hard moan and felt Gee's hips rocking up against his own, moving in sync with his tentative thrusts.

"Oh.. Fuck.." Gee whispered, his hands coming up to wrap knot in Frank's hair, pulling him down suddenly into a kiss, a hard thrust between them filled the room with passionate moans. Their lips entwined in a fiery mess of tongues as they moved with each other, Gee puling roughly on Frank's hair as he slammed into him with hard, full thrusts.

"Fuck, Jesus.. Shit.." Frank uttered suddenly as he felt a hand slid down his neck and his front, he looked down to see Gee palming himself with deliberate exaggeration, for Frank's viewing pleasure more than anything else.

"Oh sugar.." Gee moaned, his head tilting back, his moans were full and exquisite, but never growing in volume, just intensity, they grew more and more breathless, more and more with less air in between. Frank himself was feeling the familiar heat crawling under his skin, making his body tense up in anticipation of release, but he didn't want it to end, not now, not when they were so close to each other.

He needed it, he craved it, he craved this closeness to someone for so long, the beauty and the heat, the feelings for the few minutes.

"P-Please.. Just.. More.. Oh god, Frank.." Gee cried out as Frank managed to lift him up higher, his eyes scrunched closed, his head hung forward as he tried so hard to keep himself up, to keep himself going.

Gee was moaning breathlessly, his arm moving with slowness that Frank couldn't understand, he had no idea how he was able to go so slow when he was so close, it almost seemed impossible to him as he continued rutting his hips back and forth, small grunts tumbling from his lips without him even noticing the sound. He was concentrating more on Gee's mouth as it opened slightly, his lips forming a slight 'o', the moans were dry in his throat, gasping for air that didn't seem to be enough for either of them.

Gee suddenly managed to lift Frank up with him slightly, arching his back even more when he stopped and looked up at him, his lip trembling, "Fuck, Frank.." he managed to gasp, "I want you to fuck me properly.."

Frank frowned slightly when Gee slowly sat up, pulling off of Frank, causing the shorter man to moan at the feeling. Gee suddenly turned, on his hands and knees in front of Frank with his ass in the air, close to Frank's face. Gee looked back at him with a lustful expression, slowly, sensually shaking his ass from side to side.

Frank stared at the backside in front of him and bit his lip, the pain in his stomach grew as he leaned forward, running his tongue over Gee's stretched, slicked entrance, making him cry out and jerk forward in surprise.

"Fuck.." he moaned loudly, panting as Frank readjusted, leaning down only slightly, the heat radiating off of Gee made his skin crawl as he slid his tongue back down. The bitter, velvety texture of the lube in his mouth contaminated the taste he was curious to experience. He slowly leaned forward, his hands on Gee's thighs as he slid his tongue in slowly, feeling Gee clench. They both let out a moan and Frank managed to keep Gee still, the redhead was now a shaking mess against him, his loud moans being stifled by a wafer-thin pillow.

Frank slid his tongue in and out slowly, sucking slightly on the skin around his tongue when Gee let out a small scream of pleasure and moved away entirely, "Please just.. I'm... I'm gonna.." he moaned and Frank wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and pulled Gee's hips back roughly, making him gasp at the sudden rough authority.

Frank lined himself up and without even a second warning he thrust forward, sheathing himself inside Gee with one swift movement. Gee let out a gasp and a trembling moan, his hands grasping his own hair with sheer desperation, "Oh god.. Yes.." he moaned as Frank pulled out and thrust back in harder, harsher. His brain spinning and screaming as though he were on some exhilaratingly terrifying carnival ride.

"More, more, oh god, more.." Gee cried out and began thrusting back into Frank, who had his head thrown back, his mouth hanging open, the feeling of this position was so much more filling than the first, it was so much tighter, so much fuller, much more intense and carnal. The heated pressure in his stomach was on the edge of exploding, like the lid of a pressure cooker on for too long. He reached forward and managed to wrap his fingers around Gee's own, pumping his length in time with his quickened, intensifying thrusts.

"Come for me.. Fuck.. Come for me, baby.." Frank let out a grunt through gritted teeth, his head resting in between Gee's bony shoulder blades. He heard Gee moan loudly, his breath in a soft sputter, his body shattering from its tense state as his warm come spilled out over Frank's fingers. Frank felt Gee clenching around him and he let out another grunt and continued thrusting, slamming as hard as he could without hurting the poor man who was now trying to come down from his high whilst still being fucked.

Frank felt the familiar spread of shakes through his veins and he let out a moan as it suddenly exploded throughout his body like a burst of flames. He shuddered forward, coming suddenly, spilling out in a languorous flurry of curse words and moans. He lay with his head on Gee's back for a second, catching his breath.

He sat back up slowly and extracted himself from the redhead, another slight wave of tingling pleasure went through him and he shuddered, disposing of the condom discreetly, feeling slightly embarrassed by it. He sat there and watched as Gee slowly rolled over onto his back with a huff and stared up at the ceiling, a mixture of pure tranquillity and relaxation on his features, but the slight frown in his brows told Frank otherwise.

"And.." Frank cleared his throat, surprised but the rough quality to it, "And now?"

"Nothing.." Gee waved a lazy hand towards the shorter man that was still sitting on his knees in front of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Frank asked as he lay his head down on the cool pillow and wrapped his arm tentatively around Gee's waist.

The redhead turned to look at him with slightly wide, anxious eyes, "You.."

"What about me?" Frank asked as he felt Gee slowly slid closer to him,., their warmth shared once again.

"Just.. Things.." Gee stifled a yawn as he looked back up to the ceiling, "Thank you though.."

"For?"

"Making my birthday slightly more bearable.." Gee admitted and Frank couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on Gee's arm.

"It's the least I could do.. Everyone deserves to feel special on their birthday.."

"I suppose.." Gee whispered and they fell silent, laying beside each other on the bed that had a faint whiff of mothballs to it, and something that smelled like pine, until he was the one to break the silence again, "You called me baby.." he whispered almost just as Frank was about to fall asleep. He raised an eyebrow and opened his eye only slightly to look at the redhead who was frowning up at the ceiling.

"I did?" Frank frowned, this caught him by surprise. He didn't even remember doing such a thing, he never called anyone that, not any of his previous lovers, or Jamia. He never felt like it was the right nickname for someone.

"You did.." Gee whispered with a faint nod, "You said, and I quote, 'Come for me, baby.' Unquote."

Frank blushed red and squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks burning hot, the heat spreading to his ears and making him feel awkward, "I.. I didn't even realise.."

"It.. It was nice.." Gee whispered and Frank couldn't help but frown.

"Don't you get these scumbag assholes hitting on you, calling you baby all the time?" he asked.

"Yeah I do.."

"Then how aren't those nice."

"Because.. They weren't saying it to be nice.. I mean neither were you.. But.. I don't know.. It just.. It sounded so much nicer coming from you than some greasy asshole in a bar with missing teeth.."

"Oh.." Frank breathed, "I really don't remember doing that.."

"It made me feel special for once.. Like I mattered almost.."

"You do matter.." Frank frowned.

"To who?" Gee scoffed softly.

Me, Frank wanted to say and he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again for fear of talking.

"I'm sure there are people out there to whom you matter, your family.. Brother.. Partner.." Frank prattled softly and he heard Gee sigh.

"My family hate me, my brother tolerates me and I don't have a partner or a boyfriend or anything.." Gee sighed softly and Frank felt a knot in his stomach forming rather fast.

"Oh.." he breathed, "Well.. You.. Matter to me.."

There was a deft silence between them, a silence that neither wanted to break, too terrified of what was going to happen.

"I matter to you?" Gee asked as he turned to look at Frank, who was on the verge of a panic attack, his heart beating way too fast and his hands feeling clammy.

"I.. You do.."

"Oh.." Gee whispered, "Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"You matter to me too.."


End file.
